headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Serpent Squad
| aliases = Serpent Society | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Klaus Voorhees Original team. Ophelia Sarkissian Second team. Hugh Jones Third team. Corporate backer. | current members = | former members = | base of operations = | allies = Krang; Sin; Hugh Jones | enemies = Captain America; Iron Man; Stingray; Thing | 1st appearance = ''Captain America'' #163 | final appearance = }} The Serpent Squad is a fictional super-villain team featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, but have also been featured in the company's "Ultimate Marvel" continuity. They are generally associated with the Captain America line of comic titles. __TOC__ Overview There have been several iterations of the Serpent Squad, beginning with the team formed by Klaus Voorhees, aka Cobra, which were first introduced in the pages of ''Captain America'', Volume 1 #163 in July, 1973 titled, "Beware the Serpents". This was a small three-man unit (or three-snake unit), consisting of Cobra, Eel (Leopold Stryke) and Jordan Dixon, the first Viper. A second team was formed a short while later and was put together by Ophelia Sarkissian, aka Madame Viper. Dixon was killed prior to the formation of this team, but Voorhees and Stryke remained on. Viper expanded the team to include Zelda DuBois, aka Princess Pyton, and the Atlantean warlord known as Krang. This group debuted in ''Captain America'', Volume 1 #180 in 1974 and fought up against Steve Rogers after he had assumed the costumed identity of Nomad. A third team was formed under the guidance of Hugh Jones - the head of the Roxxon Oil corporation. This team was led by Sidewinder (Seth Voelker), and included Anaconda (Blanche Sitznski), Black Mamba (Tanya Sealy), and Death Adder (Roland Burroughs). They first appeared in June, 1980 in ''Marvel Two-in-One'' #64 in a story called "From the Depths!", which was chapter one in "The Serpent Crown Affair" storyline. This version of the Serpent Squad, eventually evolved and expanded to become the Serpent Society. All of the previous members remained on the team, though Viper had become more of a puppet master by this point. New members included Asp (Cleo Nefertiti), Bushmaster (Quincy McIver), Cottonmouth (Burchell Clemens), Diamondback (Rachel Leighton) and Rattler (Gustav Krueger). They were introduced in ''Captain America'' #311 in November, 1985 and became a major focal point in an ambitious plot to take control of the nation's capital. Rachel Leighton later left the group and reformed. Line-up Original team First appearance: Captain America 163 * Cobra, Klaus Voorhees * Eel, Leopold Stryke * Viper, Jordan Dixon Second team First appearance: Captain America 180 * King Cobra, Klaus Voorhees * Eel, Leopold Stryke * Madame Viper, Ophelia Sarkissian * Princess Python, Zelda DuBois Third team First appearance: Marvel Two-in-One 64 * Anaconda, Blanche Sitznski * Black Mamba, Tanya Sealy * Death Adder, Roland Burroughs * Sidewinder, Seth Voelker Fourth team (Serpent Society) First appearance: Captain America 311 * Asp, Cleo Nefertiti * Anaconda, Blanche Sitznski * Black Mamba, Tanya Sealy * Black Racer, Ariana Saddiqi * Boomslang, Marc Riemer * Bushmaster, Quincy McIver * Coachwhip, Beatrix Keener * Constrictor, Frank Schlichting * Copperhead, Davis Lawfers * Cottonmouth, Burchell Clemens * Death Adder, Roland Burroughs * Death Adder, Theodore Scott * Diamdonback, Rachel Leighton * Eel, Edward Lavell * Fer-de-Lance, Teresa Vasquez * King Cobra, Klaus Voorhees * Princess Pyton, Zelda DuBois * Puff Adder, Gordon Fraley * Rattler, Gustav Kureger * Rock Python, M'Gula * Sidewinder, Seth Voelker * Sidewinder, Gregory Bryan * Slither, Aaron Salomon * Viper, Ophelia Sarkissian Fifth team * Sin, Sinthea Shmidt * Eel, Edward Lavell * King Cobra, Piet Voorhees * Viper, Leon Murtaugh Ultimate Marvel First appearance: Ultimate Power 1 * Anaconda * Asp * Black Mamba * Death Adder * Princess Python Notes & Trivia * Two members of different iterations of the Serpent Squad share surnames with two famous horror movie icons: Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. Klaus Voorhees is the original Cobra, and Gustav Krueger is Rattler. Appearances * Captain America 310 External Links * * Serpent Squad at Wikipedia * * References Category:Ultimate Marvel/Miscellaneous